Voiceless Screaming
by Daius X. Makina
Summary: Quickman reflects... (yaoi!)


Disclaimer: Rockman and all its characters belong to Capcom. Voiceless Screaming is the property of X-Japan.  
  
Voiceless Screaming  
  
Why am I here?  
  
My programs all give me the same answer: Wily's orders.  
  
Wily. The maniac who brought me into this world. Myself… and the others as well. I suppose I owe him a debt of gratitude for that. It's not easy just suddenly BEING one day, but with Tetsu-chan around, it was… a lot easier than it would have been.  
  
And then one day the orders come in: go out, cause chaos, eliminate Rockman.  
  
Rockman. As soon as he pronounced the very name, hatred for the blue robot began to burn in my processors. I know that it's a simple program within us, but with myself, I think it's more. Wily-sama forbade me to see Testsu-chan once the Second Rebellion began, and for that, I hate him. Yet I can do nothing about it, bound by Wily's Laws of Robotics, insidious shackles surer than any prison.  
  
[I'm drowning in sadness  
  
Falling far behind  
  
I feel there is just no way out  
  
Is there anyone there? Where am I?]  
  
Why do the robot henchmen of a madman have the capacity to feel love, one might ask. I've been pondering that myself. I'm not even sure if it was intentional, at this point… not that I really care. The why doesn't matter, not nearly as much as the fact that I CAN. I can, and I'm glad for every minute I got to experience it with Tetsu-chan. My memory drifts back to our last encounter before the Rebellion began…  
  
[Insanity and loneliness  
  
Tear my painful heart  
  
Broken heart keeps on going to beat  
  
But it never stops bleeding]  
  
"Tetsu-chan?"  
  
I'm walking through the old factory my love's been assigned to. The Rebellion begins in a few more days…  
  
"I'm here, Haya-chan."  
  
I turn around, more than a little startled as he drops from the rafters behind me, and scold him. "Don't DO that to me, Tetsu-chan…"  
  
He smiles that impish grin at me, and I marvel and thank whatever gods are listening that Wily-sama made us look so human. Without his mask on, his flame-red artificial hair hangs to his shoulders, wiry but still soft, surrounding his face in a halo of fire. "What's the matter, Haya- chan? Start your processor overclocking again?"  
  
I blush… or something like it. My EM emissions shift lower in pitch- red shifting, I believe the term is. "You do that every time I see you."  
  
He smiles again before pressing his mouth against mine. And for all the right reasons too, ne? I hear him loud and clear through the radio.  
  
Hai… My EM "blush" shifts further to the red.  
  
"Well, then," he says, breaking the kiss, "perhaps we should remedy that?"  
  
I detect a vast increase in his radio transmissions- preparation for interface, the dropping of EM limiters.  
  
I match my frequency to his before pressing my fingertips to his, interface ports there touching in the most intimate joining two robots can accomplish. Our code merges in cyberspace once more, flowing, like water and shore meeting and breaking and reforming, electronic ecstasy in the sea of data.  
  
I love you, Tetsu-chan.  
  
And I you, Haya-chan. Even if I die, I'll be glad to have lived long enough to have loved you.  
  
Then it ends, the safe operational time limit passed, systems automatically pulling our- souls?- back to us.  
  
"Stay here with me, Haya-chan?"  
  
"Glad to… I'm just sad that this new war is starting. Why are we going to fight? I haven't even gotten involved with the fighting yet, and already I hate it. It's going to pull us apart, Tetsu-chan. When will I get to see you again, once the war begins?"  
  
"Once Rockman's scrapped, I guess… failing that, there's always Heaven."  
  
"Tetsu-chan…"  
  
"Don't you worry, Haya-chan. We'll be together, one way or the other… that's my promise."  
  
[I've been waiting for love to come  
  
Someone who wants to touch me inside  
  
Memories of my yesterdays]  
  
I feel a trail of oil sliding down my cheek as the memory fades. Oil leak? No, something else… the humans call them tears, I think. I question my purpose for fighting once more… have my actions caused… tears… to others?  
  
[Careless words and deeds  
  
Masquerade of love  
  
Gotta find my way outta here]  
  
Now I'm receiving reports from the few units I requested to guard my domain. Rockman is here… and then it cuts off, my robotic compatriots silenced by the blue robot's weapons… the horrific screeching of a buzzsaw on metal…  
  
[I was blinded be dark desire  
  
Over time I've been through it all  
  
I'm crying my share of tears]  
  
At that moment I know that my love is dead. That blade was his weapon… So what do I do now? I can't self-destruct… I'm bound to this existence by those accursed Laws. "A robot must act to preserve its own existence, so long as such action does not conflict with the first two Laws." And Wily-sama's command was that I destroy Rockman. Until either the blue robot or I lay dead, there is no peace for me…  
  
[What can I do  
  
Will I make it through  
  
I must be true to myself]  
  
I smile as my defensive lasers activate. Those are my pride, the one thing within this warehouse that keeps out anyone I don't want. So far, I've been the only one able to outrun them… I can only hope that maybe, just maybe, they'll consume Rockman…  
  
[Voiceless Screaming  
  
Calling to me inside of my heart  
  
Voiceless Screaming  
  
Now is the time I got to speak out]  
  
Fate is cruel. Rockman has breached my defenses… I guess this is my chance to avenge Tetsu-chan. With a savage cry, I leap into battle with the object of my hatred… because hate is all I have left.  
  
The fight is fierce…  
  
And now, after an intense hour, both of us are heavily damaged… one more shot and I'll have avenged my love.  
  
Then Rockman calls the blade to his hand, and my eyes go wide as it slams into me.  
  
[Voiceless Screaming  
  
Calling to me inside of my heart  
  
Knockin' on my soul's door  
  
I belive in myself and trust what I do]  
  
And so I lie here broken, at the end of my life, as the blue one stands triumphant over me. I see him mouth "I'm sorry"- I'm sure he's talking, but my auditory sensors are already gone… the eyes will be next, and then my fusion tank will overload…  
  
He places his hand upon my broken body, absorbing the schematics for my boomerangs… and then my sight is gone. The last thing I feel is a terrible heat as my tanks begin to go supercritical…  
  
[Voiceless Screaming  
  
Pain of the past still hurts me inside  
  
Knockin' on my soul's door  
  
I climb the stairs that lead me to Heaven]  
  
"Haya-chan?"  
  
I look up at the source of the voice. "Tetsu-chan?"  
  
"I promised you we'd be together one way or another, Haya-chan…"  
  
Tears leak from my eyes… I guess this is the Heaven that Tetsu-chan always talked about. I embrace him once more before the bright white light washes over us… and now all is right with my world…  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
"Haya-chan": Haya, from hayai, for fast. What Metalman calls Quickman.  
  
"Tetsu-chan": Tetsu is the word for iron. What Quickman calls Metalman.  
  
Laws: In this case, Wily's Three Laws of Robotics.  
  
A robot may not harm, or through inaction allow harm to come to Wily.  
  
A robot must obey all commands of Wily.  
  
A robot must act to preserve its own existence so long as such action does not contravene the other two Laws.  
  
[] enclose lyrics. The song is "Voiceless Screaming", by X-Japan.  
  
In this case, radio transmissions. 


End file.
